wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Board Senseless
Board Senseless is the first episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 27th episode overall. This episode focuses that Lil Rob and the gang are faced by a struggle without skateboards, a deal made by his sister, Denise. Overview To win the RadStar X5 skateboard back from Denise, the Grinders must give up skating for a week! Can they do it? Synopsis The Grinders huddled to Denise, as she is playing a bubble shooter game online. Lil Rob pleads Denise that they need to use the computer to win a RadStar X5 skateboard for the contest. As Denise is about to finish playing her game in an extra time, the Grinders grew more impatient, and ram to Denise on purpose. Rob quickly enters the site and clicks on the button to receive the RadStar, but the timer went off and brings the Grinders into dismay. On the other hand, Denise enters the contest as well, so she wins a RadStar X5 skateboard. She is disappointed about the prize that she have won, and Lil Rob plans to swap prizes to Denise to a Fro-Yo coupon. However, Denise frequently seizes the new skateboard, which she transforms it into a shelf for her glass unicorn figurines. The Grinders stayed at Denise's house all day to bargain the RadStar X5, which makes her to give up the skateboard. Before giving the Grinders the RadStar X5, Denise challenges them to suspend their skating priveledges for a week to win. So, they accepted. Jack Knife is the first to lose the challenge, after easily commited to stop waiting. In order to stop wondering about the skating priveledges, the Grinders have other activities at the lot, such as playing chess and tennis, and watching Lil Rob performing with a piano. Meaty plans to let themselves skate on the piano. Unfortunately, the plan fails. Goggles grew impatient and goes berserk, then begins to skate, as Denise marks Goggles out of the challenge. Emo Crys has another activity: visual arts; it will help the Grinders not to think about skateboarding. However, things goes out of hand, as Emo Crys develops a sculpture that takes the form of a skateboard (named as Wheelson), before he reacts to be idiotic. Lil Rob becomes anxious of Jay Jay's absence, and now, Jay Jay disguises himself to ride on an airplane and head to the island to skate freely. To Jay Jay's dismay, Denise, now disguises herself as a palm tree, captures him. While Denise ambushes the four remaining skaters, Emo Crys drops his sculpture, Wheelson, and drives insane to skate on it. Spitball wants Lil Rob and Meaty to lock him up on a tree, in order to avoid being out of the challenge. The truck, dropping a pile of skateboards, caught Spitball's attention, as he goes crazy screaming to ride on them. In such antics of the former challengers, Lil Rob needs to focus on the challenge, but the RadStar X5 that Denise sends caught Rob's attention. Meaty sacrifices his chance to avoid Rob's loss. The former challengers are freely skating, but Lil Rob cannot join them, as the challenge is still going on. Flipz disrupts him to play a game of SK8, but Rob refuses to skate, because of the challenge, so Flipz provokes him too much. About an hour later, Rob returns to the lot, but he was close to stop his challenge. The only winner of the RadStar X5 is Stubford Hucksterball, thanks to the Grinders' failure. Instead of skating it, Stubford plans to do the same thing as Denise have done. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball *Denise Supporting Characters *Flipz *Stubford Hucksterball Major Events International Title Trivia Original *''Wild Grinder's'' Board Senseless and Big Top Rob were chosen by Nicktoons' Elaction Day, along with one of Digimon Fusion's English dub episodes. This event ended in November 5th, 2013. **Unfortunately, these Wild Grinders episodes lost the poll against Digimon Fusion, and were postponed to December 23, 2013. **Along with Big Top Rob, Board Senseless is one of the episodes to be aired on Mondays, preceded by Grinder Claus and its "sister episode", Merry Grindernukamas. *Both Board Senseless and Big Top Rob mark the final voice appearance of Steelo Brim as Meaty. **If this episode is on the second season, then it should've been moved to the first season as a final episode, which is stated in portable devices. *This is the first episode to have an outline shown on its title card. *This marks Ron Doucet's final contribution for directing each Wild Grinder episode for Season 1. *'Board Senseless', along with Big Top Rob, can be the only episodes to be found in another website, because Nicktoons did not released them online. Character Revelations *When Spitball pulls Lil Rob's shirt, his undershirt is identified as gray. Allusions *'Board Senseless' is a pun of the phrase, "Bored Senseless". *Spitball develops a Wild Grinder inspiration of The Scream painting. Animation Errors *A damp Jay Jay's fingernails on his left hand are missing, when he was layed down. *On Denise's clipboard, Meaty is not included in the "challenger" list, though she did marked him out of the challenge. Gallery Screenshots Artist Emo Goes Nuts.png|A berserk Emo Crys with Wheelson, his sculpture. Pianist Rob.png|Lil Rob as a pianist. Airport Jay Jay.png|Jay Jay plans to escape from Denise. Spitball locked up.png|Spitball locked infront of a tree. Errors Damp Jay Jay.png|Jay Jay's fingernails were missing. Category:Episodes Category:Wild Grinders Category:Season 1 Episodes